E o meu servo mais fiel foi Hitler
by teen-girl
Summary: Não tem nada a ver com o título. Quando regressou, não se lembrava quem era. Mas o seu regresso não devia nunca acontecer. One-shot. R&R por favor.


Quando renasci, não soube de imediato quem era /ser, estar, viver, morrer, querer, poder/.

Perscrutei as profundezas da minha mente, tentando descobrir os propósitos insondáveis do meu regresso. Só sabia que tinha regressado, embora duas perguntas me atravessassem o espírito sempre que usava a Visão para ir um pouco mais longe: de onde tinha regressado (da morte, da vida, de onde? Do vácuo existente para lá de tudo?), e para onde tinha regressado. Quem era, tinha deixado de me perguntar há muito.

Pelo menos sabia onde estava. Aquele lugar era-me inexplicavelmente familiar: A Floresta. Não sabia mais nada. Era A Floresta. Olhei à volta, vestido apenas com as roupas do espírito /escuridão que me envolve, acarinha, abraça. Mãe, trevas. Não há diferenças/, porque o corpo não era importante. Vagueei, desta vez n'A Floresta, em busca d'A Clareira perto d'O Cemitério.

Pois coisas malditas não podem ter outros nomes, que mesmo horrendos seriam suaves, e acabassem por os destruir. E houve quem tentou fazê-lo. O infeliz (infeliz!) bem sofreu as consequências. Na imensa escuridão (d'A Floresta, da minha mente, quem sabe? talvez não houvesse diferença afinal) andei, caminhei, corri e sentei-me cansado numa pedra. Eu. Cansado. Se isto seria possível nos tempos idos quando eu antigamente. /Bom, mau, não existe. Poder e força. Só os fortes sobrevivem.../ Bem, não adianta. Dêem-me tempo.

Tempo. Pensar que foi o tempo /destrói montanhas, chacina reis, derruba cidades/ que me fez. Ficar assim. Tu, tempo, implacável, indomável (por muito que vocês, comuns feiticeiros o tentem fazer com Vira-Tempos e tretas, de que vos serviu isso na última...? De nada, de nada.).

Nada /quatro letras, duas sílabas, uma palavra/. Como pode tamanho oposto reduzir-se a isto? Como pode? É injusto. Então porque me queixo? Não devia estar contente por haver ainda tamanha injustiça no mundo?

Oh, A Clareira. Mais uma recordação ganha. Magia... Casa, estou a chegar a... Casa?! Eu nunca tive casa! Nunca precisei de uma casa /onde sonhar, amar, ser amado/!

Talvez tenha havido um tempo em que precisei de uma casa. Mas não. Já não.

Esta Clareira /espaço aberto no meio de um bosque, vazio, deserto, paz, terrível, terrível, não!/ ainda não morreu. Sim, se nem eu morri porque haveria ela de o fazer? Não está ela ligada a mim por um elo mágico (já dizia o louco velho Dumbledore) irrevogável? Não está a energia dela ligada a mim para sempre? Humpf. Não devia ter falado no Dumbledore. Mas... A Clareira já não pode fazer nada por mim.

Olhando em volta, avistei-O. Não sinto saudades, mas... Corri para lá (que era feito da minha antiga compostura?). Cheguei perto da campa do meu pai /pai, como estás? Não me devias ter abandonado, sabes que te ia correr mal a vida se o fizesses.../, e afaguei-a. Não com carinho, claro, com satisfação. Ele estava morto, pena que ela também. Na campa ao lado, a minha mãe repousava.

De repente a minha cabeça estalou. Senti-me rodopiar no mesmo sítio, a uma velocidade alucinante. Estranhamente, não senti medo (medo??? Medo??? Receio quanto muito mas... Medo???). As memórias voltavam e iam, sem me dar tempo de as tentar sequer reter. Como se alguém estivesse a tentar decidir se as devia ganhar ou não. Senti-me testado e pensei: eu a ser testado? Em que mundo estou eu afinal? E foi o que bastou. Parei de rodopiar para descobrir que não o tinha feito (fisicamente, claro), com as minhas memórias de volta. Abri os braços e gritei bem alto que voltara. Rendam-se perante mim, comuns mortais, muggles, sangues de lama ou feiticeiros de sangue puro. Aterrorizem-se com a simples menção do meu nome! Pois eu sou Lord Voldemort, e regressei.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Primeiro que tudo, muito obrigada se conseguiu chegar aqui =). Depois, o que está entre /barras/ é o que uma pessoa que esteja ao pé dele o ouve dizer (é que não consegui pôr asteriscos...). A seguir, erm... Manda uma review!! =) Fazias-me muito mais feliz eheh. Bjx! 


End file.
